


Lost Family

by selenamasters95



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Background Case, Family Secrets, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case, Spencer Reid ends up running into someone who turns his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first Criminal Minds fanfic so I hope I got the characters as close to what we see on TV as possible. This is only the first chapter so let me know if you would like more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid meets a young woman who turns his life upside down.
> 
>  
> 
> ***edited***

Dr. Spencer Reid stood in an observation room, his eyes fixed on a young woman on the other side of the observation window. He watched as the young woman pulled her knees to her chest as she curled into her herself, the cold metal of the chair biting into her bare feet. He noticed her burgundy hair was plastered to her skin, soaked with sweat and blood.  
“What do you see?” The lead detective as he stepped up beside Spencer.   
“Fear.” Spencer answered without hesitation. “She’s terrified.” He felt the detective's eyes turn to look at him but he couldn’t look away from the young woman.   
“Of course She’s scared. She’s our lead suspect.” the detective shook his head.   
“She’s innocent.” Spencer stated as he moved towards the door leading into the room. The detective stared at him before looking at the interrogation room when the adjoining door opened. He watched Dr. Reid place a water bottle in front of the young woman. Spencer sat down in a chair across from her and waited for her peek at him before looking away. “What’s your name?” he asked softly.   
“Ophelia...” she answered after a moment of hesitation. Spencer watched as she slowly reached out to the water bottle. He noticed both of her hands had cuts on the palms.   
“Pretty name...Shakespeare right?” Spencer commented, his voice still gentle. Ophelia looked at him and slowly nodded. “My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Can you tell me what happened?” Spencer asked. Ophelia shook her head vigorously and she seemed to curl further into herself. Spencer studied her quietly. “The blood...that’s yours isn’t it.” Ophelia looked at him and slowly nodded. Spencer slowly reached out and covered the hand on the water bottle. “Drink.” he told her. She swallowed a little and watched him stand. As he turned to leave the room, she grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her confused.  
“Journal...” was all she managed to get out. Spencer nodded and she let his wrist go, leaving a smudge of blood on his skin. He watched her curl back in and instivictly knew that was all he was going to get from her. He exited the interrogation room and went straight to the lead detective.   
“Where are her things.” he asked without preamble. “And get someone to wrap up her hands and feet. She tore them.” The lead detective handed her backpack over to him and Spencer went into a conference room where the team had set him. Agent Derek Morgan looked at him as he came in. Spencer set the bag on the table and pulled on a set of gloves after wiping the blood off his wrist. “She mentioned a journal.” Spencer answered Morgan’s unspoken question. He started to dig into the bag, pulling out any books he could find. Morgan started flipping through the books Spencer pulled out.   
“Why weren’t we given her things before.” Morgan asked. Spencer just shrugged as he pulled out a black leather bound journal. He quickly flipped it open his face morphing from confusion to realization to finally horror as he read through the pages. Morgan watched the emotions flicker on his face.   
“What?” he asked, concerned as Spencer’s eyes widened.   
“Call the rest of the team...” was all Spencer told him. Morgan quickly pulled out his cell to recall the rest of the team to the precinct. Spencer continued to flip through the journal, emotions flooding him. As Morgan talked to Hotch on his cell, Reid pulled out his own phone and called their tech analyst, Penelope Garcia.   
“Talk to me” she answered. Reid looked at the journal again before standing up and looking towards the interrogation rooms.   
“I need you to look up a young woman by the name of Ophelia Andrews. I...I need her birth records.” He turned back towards the board.   
“Searching as we speak” she stared intently as her screen as she heard the dial tone signifying that Reid had hung up. Reid put his phone away and looked again at the photos of the murdered victims. Morgan looked at him as he hung up.   
“They’re on their way.” He informed Reid. “What’s so important?” He watched Reid pick up the journal and flip to a page. He ran a finger down the page before looking at the board. Morgan kept an eye on Reid as the others walked into the room. Reid closed the door once the entire time was inside the room.   
“Did you talk to the girl they brought in?” JJ asked. Hotch looked at her in thinly veiled surprise.   
“Girl?” Rossi asked, beating him to it.   
“Yeah...girl...” Reid muttered he looked at the pictures again.   
“PD found a young girl by the last body and brought her in. Reid went to interview her.” Morgan filled in for Rossi.   
“Why weren’t we told about this before.” Hotch demanded. Morgan looked at him.   
“You didn’t know?” he asked. Hotch opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Spencer’s phone ringing. They looked at him and watched him answer it. He looked at the printer that was beside the table and waited as something printed out.   
“I know...I know Garcia..no...I didn’t know...I don’t know if she did either...yeah...” Spencer hung up the phone and stared at the piece of paper. He looked at the team assembled, his confusion and slight panic on his face.  
“What is it Spence?” JJ asked, her voice naturally gentle.   
“The girl they found...her name...her name is Ophelia...” he took a breath as he looked down at the piece of paper. “She was given the last name Andrews...but...her birth name is...Reid...Ophelia Reid...She’s my little sister....” he placed the piece of paper on the table. The team stared at what was a birth certificate that clearly stated Ophelia Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid talks to the girl they had found.
> 
> *edit*

“How do you know this is her?” Morgan asked, the surprise clear. Reid picked up the journal and held it out to them.   
“It’s in her step-father’s journal.” he stated. Hotch grabbed the journal as Reid picked up the piece of paper. “The journal...it...it documents her life...her....” Reid trailed off and walked out of the room. Morgan moved to follow him but Rossi grabbed his arm. Reid walked into the interrogation room holding the young woman. He vaguely noticed that her hands and feet were now bandaged. He felt her eyes on him as he slowly sat down. He placed the piece of paper on the table and slid it towards her. She stared at it before looking at him. She drew in a breath and looked at the floor, her stance growing more defensive. “Did...did you know...?” he asked. She nodded a little and swallowed.   
“You...you weren’t supposed to find out. I...” she shook her head. “You weren’t supposed to know...” her voice broke into a sob. Reid watched her newly bandaged right hand grip the water bottle tightly.  
“Why...?” he asked, keeping his voice gentle. She stood suddenly, wincing as her torn feet touched the cold floor. She backed from the table as Spencer stood slowly.   
“You weren’t...I...” she wrapped her arms around herself, fear coloring her voice. Spencer watched as she backed up until her back hit the wall. “You weren’t supposed to know” She repeats. On the other side of the observation glass, Morgan moved to enter the room when Rossi once again grabbed his arm. They both looked back into the room. Reid slowly approached her, his stance non-threatening.   
“You were hurt....” he whispered. “I..I read the journal....I know...” he kept his eyes on her as her eyes widened. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan glanced at each other, each easily reading the confusion on the other’s face. The young girl slid down the wall to sit on the floor, her eyes dropping from Spencer’s. “They hurt you...in...in ways I...” he stopped as he lowered himself into a crouching position, deliberately making himself vulnerable. “No one...should be hurt like that.” He finished, noticing how she turned her head away, her long hair hiding her face. “You were named Ophelia....after the character in Hamlet right? Thats what the journal said...thats what your step father wrote...” he trailed off as Ophelia nodded. “Ophelia was beautiful...” he began. She flinched slightly but otherwise didn’t react. “Like you...” he finished. She slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes showing her disbelief. “You’re a beautiful young woman Ophelia...” he slowly went to fully to his knees in front of her. “You were hurt by people who should’ve protected you...” he spoke slowly. She looked down at her feet again. “Hey...don’t do that...don’t look away.” he tilted his head to try to make eye contact with her. In the observation room, Morgan felt his jaw drop as Rossi cracked a small smile.   
“He’s been paying attention to your methods Morgan.” he quipped. Morgan just snorted as they turned their full attention back to the room, watching as Ophelia lifted her head again to look at Spencer.   
“Can...can you tell me why I wasn’t supposed to know that you’re my little sister...?” Spencer asked as the men in the observation room straightened. Ophelia glanced to the side before looking at him with tears running down her face, mixing with the dirt still there.   
“He...he said he’d kill you...if you knew...” she whispered though the room was quiet enough that it was clearly heard. No one seemed to be able to breath.  
“Who said that...?” Spencer asked after a moment of surprised silence. Ophelia shook her head urgently.   
“I...I can’t tell you...I...He..you weren’t supposed to know...I tried..” she finally broke down and quiet sobs filled the air. Spencer moved without thinking, shocking himself in the process, and pulled her into his arms, shocking everyone else. She buried her face in his shirt, tears soaking the fabric as he rubbed her back soothingly, a quiet anger beginning to burn at the feel of the scars through the thin fabric of her shirt. He turned so his back was pressed against the wall of the interrogation room and he kept his arms around her as she cried. He tried to calculate how long they had been sitting there when he noticed her sobs had stopped and her breathing had slowed. He glanced down and couldn’t help a small smile that came at seeing she was asleep. He looked up when the door slowly opened. Morgan walked in as quietly as he could and knelt down in front of him.   
“They moved the couch that was in their break room into our meeting room for her to sleep on...” he spoke low to avoid waking the young woman. Spencer looked at him confused, wondering how the officers agreed to that. “Their chief wasn’t happy with how they handled her...” Morgan continued, answering Spencer’s unspoken question. He nodded slightly. “May I?” Morgan motioned towards Ophelia as he looked at Spencer. “You can’t carry her by yourself Pretty Boy.” Morgan explained. Spencer nodded conceding his point and maneuvered slightly so Morgan could pick her up.   
“Spencer....” The girl mumbled in her sleep as Morgan stood.  
“I’m here Ophelia...I’m here...” Spencer hesitantly wrapped his hand around hers and watched her settle into Morgan’s arms. They walked out of the interrogation room and towards the meeting room, the activity in the precinct slowly coming to a halt as they watched Morgan carry her to the glass room set for the BAU team. JJ was waiting with blankets and Prentiss was straightening up after putting a pillow on the couch for her to sleep on. Morgan placed her gently on the couch as Spencer took the blanket from JJ. He was covering her with it as Hotch and Rossi walked back into the room. Hotch looked up from the birth certificate to Reid. “She was the target.” Reid stated without preamble as he looked from Ophelia to Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was to your liking. :) I already have Chapter 3 started so lets hope the muse keeps the words flowing :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer explains his reasoning.
> 
> *edit*

Hotch looked at him.  
“How do you know that?” Rossi asked. Reid walked over to the board and motioned to the pictures of the victims.   
“Each of these victims have some physical aspect of Ophelia present. The first one was about her height, the second her weight, the third her hair color, and the last....her eyes.” Spencer looked at them. “All the victims had fair skin.” Spencer picked up the journal that was laying on the table. He put it back down and dialed Garcia again.   
“Goddess of technology, how can I be of service today?” she answered instantly.   
“Garcia...can you check the names Will, Nala, and Allen Andrews?” Spencer asked, a suspicion nagging at him in the back of his mind. Rossi looked at him as he hung up.  
“What are you thinking Reid?” he asked quietly.   
“I’m thinking one of these three is our unsub...” Reid answered looking at the board again.   
“What makes you think that?” Emily Prentiss asked as she leaned against the table.   
“It’s too much of a coincidence that we find her while we’re investigating a case where all the victims have some aspect of her.” he looked at the board again.   
“Reid...what is in this journal.” Morgan asked as he picked it up. “All you said to us was that it documented her life but in the interrogation room you said that they hurt her. Who hurt her?” he asked, working hard to keep his voice down.   
“Will Andrews, Nala Andrews and Allen Andrews.” Spencer answered. “Once Garcia gets back to us, I’ll know more...” he looked over at the young woman deeply asleep on the couch. Rossi began to go through the items Reid had pulled out of her bag while he was looking for the journal.   
“I see a sketchbook, a few classic novels, and some clothes.” Rossi set the items in a pile and looked at Reid.   
“She likes to draw. She’s a reader and she’s on the run” Reid summarized as he looked from her to Rossi.   
“But who is she on the run from is our question Kid.” Rossi told him. “You said all these victims have some physical aspect of her right?” He waited until Reid nodded. “Then let's go back through their personal lives and find out what else they have in common with Ms. Ophelia.” Rossi suggested.   
“You’re thinking there’s more in common than just physical looks?” Prentiss asked. Rossi nodded and then picked up a file for the first victim.   
“Joan Harper...” he read aloud. Hotch picked up the case file for the third.   
“Elizabeth Michaels.” he read aloud while Prentiss picked up the second victim’s file.   
“Susan Parry” She read and looked at Reid. He was looking at the board but she new he was listening to the names.   
“And finally Hannah Rice.” Morgan read aloud.   
“Elizabeth....” He turned and looked the table. He stared at the birth certificate when his eyes widened. “The name are all names that were popular in the Elizabethan Era of British History. The time when Shakespeare began to write.”   
“You said her name was from Hamlet right?” Rossi mentioned as he continued to read through the first victim’s file.   
“Yeah...” Spencer muttered. Before anyone could add anything else, the phone rang. Morgan answered.   
“Talk to me Garcia.” He put the phone on speaker phone.   
“Well I looked into those names that Reid gave me and the family is swamped in secrecy. There isn’t even much of a record of Reid’s little sis. Allen joined the military at 18 and both parents are have ties to British diplomat Liam Seer. It looks like Will and Liam were best friends and both came over from Britain when they were 18. They both attended Stanford and that is where Will met miss Amelia Johnson. They married a two years after that and had their only child, Allen, a year after their marriage. It seems they’ve been model citizens all their lives, living right here in DC near Diplomat Liam Seer who Will works for.” Garcia finished the story.   
“Why is she named Nala in this journal then?” Reid wondered.   
“That, genius boy wonder, is because that’s what Will called her. In one of the articles about the engagement he mentions that he calls her Nala because her favorite movie is the Lion King.” Garcia explained.   
“Ophelia was born in 1995. Where was the family?” Reid asked. There was silence on the phone that was broken by the sound of typing while they waited for Garcia to answer.   
“It seems Nala was taking a vacation with one Gayle Seer to Vegas.” Garcia informed them.   
“Thats where she met your father, Reid.” Rossi looked at Reid. Spencer nodded in agreement.   
“Anything on Allen?” Spencer asked.   
“As I said before, the whole family is swamped in secrecy. There isn’t much on the son. I’m digging deeper but all I have so far is that he excelled in school before joining the Marines. He even did a tour in Iraq.” She explained.   
“Wait...you said that the family lives in DC...?” Morgan asked.   
“Roger.” Garcia answered.   
“Then what is she doing down here in Little Rock?” Prentiss asked, catching on to Morgan’s line of thought.   
“Running.” Hotch answered. “Reid said someone was hurting her and Garcia mentioned that there was barely any records of her living in that house.” Prentiss swallowed.  
“She was abused.” she stated. Hotch nodded and glanced at Reid who was staring at the board.   
“Find out what you can about that family Garcia and send us the files.” Hotch ordered.   
“Roger, Garcia Out.” The sound of the dial tone filled the air for a moment until Morgan hung up his phone. JJ looked at them from where she was sitting against the couch to be near Ophelia.   
“Reid...what is in that journal. We need to know.” Hotch informed him. Reid turned around to face them.   
“She was unwanted. After Nala found out she was pregnant, she wouldn’t abort the child because she doesn’t believe in the practice. Ophelia was born to a family that didn’t want her but they couldn’t give her away without the scandal of the affair getting out. Nala ignored her for most of her life and when she wasn’t ignoring her she was putting her down mentally and emotionally. She would also physical assault her. Nala started drugging Ophelia when she turned 13, the year Allen developed an unhealthy obsession with her...” Spencer paused. “Allen did beat on her often and Will documented every incident but didn’t even think about trying to stop it.” His voice held an edge of anger they hadn’t heard in awhile. JJ looked at the young woman laying on the couch behind her.   
“They have to know she’s missing...” JJ spoke up.   
“They probably don’t care.” Morgan added.   
“Due to the fact that she’s your sister, we can’t let you join us in the field for the rest of this case.” Hotch looked at Reid as he spoke. Spencer nodded and glanced at Ophelia then looked back at Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I've already started chapter 4 so lets pray the muse stays kind to me :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia wakes.
> 
> *edit*

“Joan liked to draw.” Rossi spoke up, bringing their attention back to the victims. Reid looked at him. “Just like Ophelia. Reid, does that journal say anything about Ophelia’s schooling?” Rossi asked.   
“Her step-father wrote that she was exceptional in English and History but she fell behind in math and science. At home, she was given a classical education by a tutor. She learned to sing, to dance and she learned Latin, French, Italian, Spanish, and German.” Spencer recited. Morgan let out a low whistle.   
“Hannah was a History Major and Elizabeth was an English Major.” Prentiss opened both files to show the page that held the information. “We profiled that the unsub was a white male, in his early to mid ‘20’s with a military background. That fits the Allen Andrews perfectly.” she looked at them.  
“Almost too perfectly” Rossi muttered. “We didn’t have a lead until she was found near the crime scene.” They lapsed into silence, each trying to come up with a reason when a quiet whimper sounded from the couch. Spencer knelt down by the sofa as Ophelia’s eyes flickered open. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, fight or flight evident in her posture. Spencer stood slowly with his hands spread.   
“Ophelia...” he spoke softly. She turned her head to look at him then looked down, ashamed that she had forgotten where she was for a second. “It’s okay...” he told her as he hesitantly sat down on the edge of the couch. She peeked at him from under her tangled hair. He brushed her hair back with a brush of his fingers and she smiled shyly at him before glancing at the others in the room. JJ noticed and started the introductions.   
“Hi there.” she smiled and crouched down near the sofa. Ophelia looked at her from behind her hair. “My name is Agent Jennifer Jareau...but my friends call me JJ.” Ophelia looked from her to Spencer then back to her. JJ smiled faintly. “You can call me JJ too if you want” she told her. Ophelia ducked her head with a smile. JJ motioned to Prentiss who had moved closer to sofa but was still far enough that Ophelia wouldn’t feel threatened.   
“Emily Prentiss...” Ophelia spoke before Emily could introduce herself. At Emily surprised expression, she ducked her head. “My godfather, Liam, and your mother are friends...” and Emily nodded as if that explained everything. “She’s proud of what you’ve done with the FBI” Ophelia added.   
“Thank you...” Emily spoke softly and could see the relief in Ophelia with the knowledge that she hadn’t overstepped any bounds.   
“I’m Agent David Rossi” Rossi was next to introduce himself.   
“Rossi...” She looked down at her hands as if she was trying to remember something. She looked at him quickly. “You’re the author...I read all your books...it’s..it’s nice to finally meet you” Ophelia smiled faintly at him. Rossi allowed his surprise to show.   
“You read all my books?” he asked.   
“Well...when...when I found out that Spencer was my brother...and I found out what his job was...I thought I’d read about it...and I heard you were a profiler too so I picked your books” she explained, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Spencer felt surprise and a pleasing feeling go through him at the thought of her wanting to understand what he did for a living.   
“That’s very thoughtful of you” Rossi told her. Ophelia smiled at him and looked at Hotch, slowly feeling more confident. Hotch gave her a small smile.  
“My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner.” he introduced himself.   
“We just call him Hotch” Spencer mock whispered to her. Ophelia felt a giggle escape before she could stop it. Hotch shook his head slightly and leaned against the table. Morgan stepped up to the couch and knelt down before Ophelia.   
“I’m Agent Derek Morgan” he introduced himself with a smile.   
“And you’re a massive flirt” Spencer intoned under his breath. Ophelia smiled as she made the connection. She looked from Derek to Spencer and back to Derek.   
“Its nice to meet you.” she told him, the smile still in place. The smile faded when she looked at the board that held all the pictures. She stood, wincing slightly at the pressure it put on her bandaged feet.   
“Ophelia...” Spencer said as he stood. She looked from the pictures to the files on the table. Spencer rested a hand gently on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.   
“Do you know...who...?” she started to ask.   
“We have some ideas but no proof” Rossi answered her question. She looked from Spencer to Rossi. “Do you have a theory Ophelia?” he asked.   
“I don’t know...I think my broth-Allen...followed me here...but I can’t be sure.” she told them, looking at the board. Rossi nodded a little. JJ walked over to them.  
“Let’s take you to the hotel so you can get cleaned up...” she suggested. Ophelia looked from her to Spencer with thinly veiled fear in her eyes.   
“I’ll go with...I can look over the case files while we’re waiting.” he announced. Ophelia felt relief shoot through her and she looked down at the ground ashamed. “We’ll have to stop at the store for new clothes since the ones you have now are considered evidence...” Spencer informed her. Ophelia nodded and followed JJ and Spencer out of the room. Morgan looked at the others after they left. Emily looked at the table.   
“Reid’s right...she’s scared.” Emily told them. Hotch looked at the evidence.   
“I think she knows who our unsub is” he looked at them.   
“She knows who it is but is too scared to say. After all...she was told that Reid would be hurt if he found out he’s her brother.” Rossi looked at the journal sitting on the table. “The answer has got to be....would the profile work if it was a woman?” Emily looked at the board and thought about in terms of building a profile based on a woman unsub and shook her head.   
“No...Reid said that Nala didn’t want Ophelia....” Morgan looked at the board as he thought of Reid’s words. “It has got to be someone with an unhealthy obsession with the girl.” Hotch’s phone rang before anyone could say what they were all thinking. He glanced at it before putting it on speaker phone.  
“What have you got Reid?” he asked. Rossi, Emily, and Morgan looked at each then the phone.   
“Spencer...Allen...he...he has Spencer...” a young girl’s voice answered him. Everyone tensed.   
“Ophelia...?” Hotch questioned. “Who has Spencer?” he asked her. “Where’s JJ” Hotch barely noticed Morgan getting Garcia on the his own phone so she can trace the call.  
“She...she’s bleeding...I tried...” Ophelia broke off with a sob. “Allen took Spencer....he...please don’t let him...” she struggled to get the words out before letting pained scream. “Don’t...” was all Ophelia could get out before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!! I have Chapter 5 almost done so lets hope I can post it tomorrow :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a nightmare and the beginning of a dream.

“Garcia talk to me” Morgan spoke up after a moment. 

“The line went dead near a small thrift store a block away” she informed them, the sound of typing constant in the background. 

“Is JJ”s phone on?” Rossi spoke up.

“Yes..it is...and...it’s about 3 miles away from where Reid’s cut out.” she told them. 

“Where Garcia” Hotch questioned as Emily, Morgan and Rossi strapped on their FBI vests. They listened to the rattled off address before heading out the door with instructions for the officers. 

Across town, the sound of flesh striking flesh could be heard in a basement room of a supposedly abandoned house. Ophelia held her cheek and avoided eye contact with the young man who had hit her. 

“I warned you!” He yelled at her as he took aim at Dr. Spencer Reid. He was barely able to lift his head from his place on the floor. The chain rattled as he struggled to get his arms under him to try to push himself up. JJ was tied to a chair opposite of Spencer, blood soaking the side of her shirt, both of them having a full view of Ophelia and her attacker. 

“Don’t hurt him Allen...please...” Ophelia pleaded as she moved to stand in between Spencer and Allen Andrews, ignoring the pain that it caused her bruised ribs. 

“I don’t get you. You barely know this guy. He doesn’t care about you. I’m your family. I took care of you. Not him.” He growled. Ophelia stayed in between them. Allen reached and grabbed her by the back of her head, a handful of hair gripped in his fist. He ignored the pained whimper she let out and pulled her close. “Come back home. To your family.” he ordered under the guise of a suggestion. 

“That was hell...not home.” Ophelia bit back with venom in her voice, surprising both her and Allen. He backhanded her hard as he released his hold. He watched her fall to the floor in front of Spencer with the force of the slap. She pressed the back of her hand to her lip and looked up at Allen. He glared at her and aimed again at Spencer. 

“I warned you.” he growled, his fury at her talking back in his voice and his eyes. Ophelia pushed herself back up to her feet and once again stood between Spencer and Allen. 

“I won’t let you kill him.” She told him, the strength in her voice surprising everyone in the room. 

“”Lia...” Spencer struggled to get out through his cracked ribs. In the silence that followed they could hear the sirens from approaching cop cars. 

“You don’t get a choice.” Allen snarled. 

“He’s innocent! He’s innocent just like all those girls you killed!” Ophelia shouted at him, her voice echoing in the room. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the basement door and knew someone had heard something. She watched the rage build up on Allen’s face and fought the natural instinct to hide away. She tried to put on what could be considered a brave face as Allen slowly aimed the gun directly at her. “He’s innocent...” Ophelia whispered, not moving or flinching. 

“FBI!!!” A male voice shouted into the room. Allen whipped his head around to look at the intruder, instinctively aiming the gun in the direction of the voice. Using his distraction, Ophelia ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, trying to wrestle the gun away from him. She didn’t hear Spencer struggling to shout her name or notice the room filling up with Spencer’s team. She got the gun from Allen’s grip and rolled away, aiming it at him. She stumbled to her feet, the gun still trained on Allen. Allen raised his arms, facing her. An agent came and handcuffed Allen’s hands behind his back but his eyes stayed trained on Ophelia. Ophelia never looked away from him until another figure filled her vision. She jolted as Agent Hotchner came into focus. He slowly took the gun from her and the room seemed to explode with sound. 

“Spencer...” she managed to get out, panic lacing her tone. “JJ....” she looked him. 

“Both are being taken care of paramedics...” Hotch explained to her. She nodded and felt pain and darkness slam into her. Hotch caught her as her legs buckled her and eyes slid shut. “We need another medic!”  he announced as he gently laid her down on the cold stone floor. Morgan kept a tight hold on Spencer’s hand as he was loaded onto a gurney. Hotch glanced over at JJ being helped out of the basement. A paramedic ran over to them and knelt down on the other side. Hotch listened to the paramedic list off the injuries he could see. “Don’t..don’t give her a narcotic” Hotch suddenly remembered what Spencer showed them in the journal. The paramedic nodded and Hotch helped him load her onto a gurney so they could get her out of the basement. The journey to the hospital was quick but the wait in the waiting room seemed like an eternity. 

Morgan was still as he sat in one of the waiting room chairs, still wearing his FBI vest. Hotch stood by the door  that lead to the emergency room, both to keep an eye out of the doctor and to make sure Morgan didn’t go storming the emergency room looking for Spencer. He crossed his arms over his chest. Emily looked from floor to Hotch. She was sitting in the chair with her elbows resting on her knees. Rossi was leaning back in his chair right beside her. They all looked at the doctor when he came in. 

“For Agent Jennifer Jareau?” He asked, though he knew the answer. The sitting agents stood. 

“How is she?” Emily asked. 

“She’s stable.” the doctor answered. “We want to keep her overnight but she should recover fairly quickly. The knife wound wasn’t deep.” he finished, his tone reassuring. 

“What about Dr. Reid and Ophelia” Morgan asked. 

“Dr. Reid just got out of surgery” the doctor answered, looking at Spencer’s medical chart. “The surgery went smoothly and he will just need to take it easy for the next few days while we wait for the sedatives that was used to completely leave his system. The knife wound wasn’t deep but the beating he took had aggravated it.” he looked up from the file. “I can’t give you any information on the young woman....” he told them. 

“Why not.” Rossi asked. 

“She woke up before we could start the exam and locked herself in the bathroom. She’s refusing us to let us take a look at her.” he informed them. 

“Can I see her.” Morgan asked. The doctor looked at him and nodded after a moment. 

“I was told by Agent Jareau that she has no one else but you guys” he spoke softly. Morgan just nodded. 

“Can we go see Agent Jareau” Hotch asked. The doctor nodded. 

“I’ll have a nurse escort you and inform you when Dr. Reid is awake.” He explained as he led Morgan to Ophelia’s hospital room. Morgan slowly entered the room and looked at the closed bathroom door. 

“Ophelia...?” he called. “Its Derek...Spencer and JJ are going to be okay...but we need to make sure you are too...” he stopped by the bathroom door. “Can I open the door?” He asked. 

“They’re going to send me back” she spoke up from the other side of the door. “I...I got Spencer hurt...and JJ...I didn’t mean to...” she stuttered. Morgan felt his heart break at the fear and guilt he could hear in her voice. 

“They’re not going to send you back baby girl...” he told her, the nickname slipping out before he could stop it. He heard the doorknob turn and looked at the door as it cracked. “Spencer and JJ are going to be fine...” he told her. 

“Promise...?” she whispered. “Promise I won’t be sent back and Spencer and JJ will be fine?” she asked. He nodded. 

“I promise...” he reassured. “You know Spencer would want you to get checked out...to make sure you’re okay...” The look of confusion on her face made him want to kill the bastards who hurt her. 

“Why....?” she asked quietly. 

“He cares about you baby girl...” He held out his hand. “Come on...I’ll stay with you while they make sure you’re okay and then we can go see him...alright?” he offered. She nodded slowly and took his hand. He lead her back over to the hospital bed and helped her up. 

“He loves you...” she spoke quietly as a nurse and the doctor came in. 

“I love him too” Morgan whispered back to her. He watched as small smile graced her face before it faded when the nurse and doctor started the exam. He kept his word and stayed with her as she answered the questions tonelessly. When the hours of exam had finished, Ophelia looked at the doctor for the first time. 

“Can we go see Spencer?” she asked. His eyes flickered to Morgan then back to Ophelia and nodded. “I was informed just now that he had woken up. He has to deal with his own examination but he’s been asking for you...both of you.” he informed, glancing at Morgan who nodded. Morgan helped Ophelia off the bed while keeping mind of the IV that was attached to her arm. Ophelia held onto the IV as they walked slowly to Spencer’s room. Rossi was standing outside waiting for them. 

“JJ is in there too...the nurses’ are debating on whether or not to put all three beds in the same room.” He cracked a smile. Ophelia smiled faintly as she followed Morgan into the room. An expression of relief came of Spencer when he caught sight of both of them. 

“Don’t do that to me again Pretty Boy.” Morgan mock glared at him and kissed his forehead. Spencer nodded and looked over at Ophelia. 

“Come here...” He asked. She moved closer to the bed. 

“I’m sorry...If I hadn’t...you...she...” she refused to look up. 

“This was not your fault.” Spencer told her firmly. She looked up at him. “It wasn’t. You were willing to put yourself between JJ and his gun...between me and his gun...so you actually saved us.” he explained to her. She glanced at JJ who nodded. 

“You saved us Ophelia...You stopped him from using that knife more than he did...” JJ told her. Ophelia looked at Spencer who smiled. 

“And you even had the courage to try to get the gun away from him.” he reached out and covered her hand with his own. “Thank you” he told her. Ophelia nodded and blushed deeply. Emily quickly stood up from the one of the chairs by Spencer’s hospital bed and Morgan helped Ophelia sit down in it. She smiled her thanks at both of them. Hotch and Rossi stayed by the door as they watched the scene. 

“She was willing to die for Spencer...” Rossi muttered. 

“She cares about him...she’s read up on what he does....the officers at the precinct found copies of everything Spencer has published in a secret pocket in her backpack...” Hotch glanced at them. 

“He’s her only family...” Rossi explained. “I think she trusted that we would get there....that you would answer the phone because of him.” Hotch looked over at him. Rossi looked at the scene and watched as Morgan sat on the very edge of Reid’s hospital bed and took one of his hands into his own. They both watched as Prentiss stepped up to Ophelia. She knelt down by her and took her hand. Ophelia looked at her. 

“Thank you...”Emily whispered to her. “This team is my family...and you helped keep them safe....so thank you.” She smoothed Ophelia’s hair and stood. Ophelia stared at her hands in surprise. 

“Welcome to the family” Rossi told her as he walked over. Ophelia looked over at Spencer who nodded. Ophelia smiled brightly and looked at Rossi. 

“Thank you” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters but this is not the end of this verse.


End file.
